


女神的替身2

by SS920SweetSong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS920SweetSong/pseuds/SS920SweetSong





	女神的替身2

尹川觉得自己的喘息越来越重，整个人像要爆炸了一样，根本顾不得旅馆前台惊愕的目光，便揽着依然昏睡的张超向刚开的大床房冲过去。  
匆匆把门反锁上，把张超狠狠扔到床上。张超发出一声闷哼，调整了一个舒服的睡姿，继续不省人事。尹川莫名地感到生气，一把抓起他的头发：起来！  
头发也意外的干燥而柔软。  
张超抬手按了一下尹川那只揪得他头疼的手，有点不耐烦地说：别吵。  
尹川的目光望向张超那只手，感到自己的手心里渐渐沁出汗来。这个男人的手怎么那么小？跟他高高的个子一点都不搭。细长且白的手指，指甲在灯光下泛着柔和的光。  
他就是用这只手打的之南吗？  
想起来了，我明明是想痛打他一顿。  
可是这样好像艺术家一样的手，真的能打人吗？尹川松开头发，反过来抓住那只手慢慢摩挲，感受那连骨节都似乎格外小巧的手掌。  
对，这个男人，说他想当明星。  
尹川低头看了一下男人柔和的睡颜。虽然胡子拉渣没怎么收拾，但不得不承认，他确实有一张好脸，跟电视上的明星差不多——不，甚至比电视上的明星还好看。尹川记得当年在大学里第一次见到张超的情景，那时还是清爽干净又意气风发的，他整个人都呆住了，第一次知道男人原来也能这么好看。  
尹川伸手摸了摸他的眉眼。  
张超不舒服的偏了偏脑袋，嘟囔道：水……纪宏，我要喝水。  
尹川彻底地愤怒了，狠狠吻上他还在翕动的嘴唇。舌头大力地伸进去，让他再发不出什么声响。  
张超终于察觉到不对，睁开了眼，惺忪的眼神像是梦游一样，根本不理解发生了什么。  
愣愣地看了尹川半晌，张超突然拼命挣扎起来，狠狠推开尹川：尹川，你在做什么？  
发现张超原来并不是一身肌肉之后，尹川忽然就不怕他了——这根本就是个外强中干的男人。  
尹川微微一笑，随手把外套扔到一边，开始解张超的腰带。  
张超惊恐地看着他，一时忘了反应，直到腰带被尹川一把抽出来之后，才终于跳下床提着裤子向门口跑去。尹川一把就把他捞了回来，再次狠狠把他扔到床上，这次脑袋撞上床板发出一声闷响，张超疼得倒吸了一口冷气，伸手捂住了脑袋，于是尹川一把将他本就宽松的长裤扯了下来。  
张超大吼：尹川，你疯了吗！  
尹川默不作声，上来按住还想再跑的张超，在扭打中将他的背心连带着毛衣一起脱掉了。  
张超果然是外强中干的。他像个女人一样双手抱着胸膛，连连后退，眼神里都是恐慌：尹川，你看清楚，我是张超，是男人。  
尹川嘴角忍不住勾起了一个冷笑。他自己身上的毛衣也已经脱掉了，露出并不精壮但却比张超更魁梧的上身。  
他扑上去，按住张超的双手，将头埋在那饱满的胸脯上，深深吸了一口气，真的很香，很软，很甜。他一口咬了上去。


End file.
